The Hole Ed
by AmarieC
Summary: Full of mystery and twists, this story is probably the best I've ever written. COME! Is the hole alive or is it just the Eds minds, or is it......If I could garantee, you'd be garanteed to love this story. Now I wish my spelling could be garanteed.


**The Hole Ed**

**by AmarieC**

**Note: In my stories, I underline the first word or phrase in a new paragraph just so it's easier to tell when a new scene has been switched to. **

**This story takes place the day after Eddy's duel with Rolf, I did not write this story because I hated Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, I love the show. Just a note if you are wondering while reading this story.**

A large boy in faded briefs and a drool stained shirt emerged from under a small blanket. He blinked his left eye followed by the other. Over to a window he went to get some fresh air, not because of the extremely strong odor in his room, but because it was stuffy in the basement that day. But before he could open that window he tripped over a bread crumb which had been dropped back in his kindergarten days.

"O how the mighty are driven by such a small agent," a gentle voice said from the door. The boy stood looking at his door. There stood his two best friends.

"Eddy! Double D! My..."

"Friends, chums, pals, amigos?" Eddy guessed, "We know Ed." He smiled at his smiling friend as he ate a left over cupcake from a day ago.

"Cupcake!" Ed exclaimed going after Eddy's treat.

"I predicted this, and that is why I have brought you a cupcake as well," Edd said handing Ed a cupcake with colorful sprinkles.

"Thankyou mommy," Ed grabbed it and in a second it was gone, "Yum!"

"You gonna get dressed lumpy? Or are we going to surf the neighborhood with you in your underwear?" Eddy asked licking his fingers of every bit of his cupcake.

"Yes daddy," Ed went into the other room and Eddy and Edd just laughed awkwardly with each other.

Kevin had been given a skateboard for his birthday last month; it was small with a green paint job and unique green top. He was riding it down the street when he got to Rolf's house. Kevin knew he had caught a cold so got into Rolf's driveway and kicked the skateboard at the edge so it would plop up to his hand. Instead of reaching his hand so he could grab it, it went flying into the yard and into the hole where Rolf and Eddy had duelled above yesterday.

"This bites," Kevin moaned as he walked over to the broad hole. He looked down into the cavity and there was his skateboard. Kevin was about to jump in and get it when he realized something. The hole was six feet deep and either Kevin was losing his memory or something because he did not remember the hole being that deep before. He went to the front door deciding to ask Rolf to get it out later.

"Scout for suckers Ed," Eddy said as he, Ed, and Edd walked down the street. Everything that could be seen, heard, or smelled were perceived by those three peculiar boys. Past neighbors' houses they went, each one quieter than the last if that was possible. When they came to literal funny farm it was different. Oinks, a moo, clucks, chewing, and a loud sneeze was coming from the place. This sparked something about fake medication in Eddy. Edd and Ed just followed Eddy as he knocked on the door. The door opened and through a mist of minty vapors, corn starch, and steam, Rolf stood in the way looking like a clown with his red nose. Edd obeyed his instincts and put his shirt collar above his nose so as not to get germs.

"Hallo Edboys!"

"Yeah, hi Rolf," Eddy's eyes twitched.

Ed took a big breath of the odors and smiled, "Rolf would you like to get ride of your cold?"

"Yes Edboy!"

"And would you like to be just as before?" Eddy asked.

"Yes Edboy!"

"Then we'll give you the all-expensive-cure, just give me a buck, it's a special five hundred percent of especially for..." The door was slammed in Eddy's face; they could hear Rolf muttering things behind the door. They sulked and walked away.

"ED STOP!" Edd yelled as he looked to the left where Ed was walking right into a giant hole. He halted immediately.

"What?" Edd's two friends asked.

"Please tell me that you are aware of the pit in Rolf's yard."

"Oh that!" Eddy laughed coming over to the hole with curiosity. They stood staring into that hole. "Stupid Rolf. If someone felll in they'd sue." Eddy laughed a bit.

"Why that hole must be about eight feet deep," Edd mumbled, "Yesterday I believed it to be four." At that moment the boys felt a strange feeling within them but they shook it off, fear.

"Did it just get deeper?" Ed asked digging his finger in his ear.

"Boys am I drooling? I've got an idea," Eddy's mood lightened to inspiration. 

Though it seemed like betrayal for some unknown reason or another, they, or better Eddy, planned it all out. Bait would lead Sarah to the hole and she would fall in, no, not in the name of money, but because Eddy wanted to rid himself of the brat.

"No Eddy, not her diary!" Edd yelled, Ed whimpered behind.

"It's perfect bait. As long as we don't get caught it'll work," Eddy stood holding Sarah's diary.

"Do you know what you are trying to commit? Murder!" Edd was almost sick, "I will not!"

"You aren't gonna mess this up sockhead, nothing will."

"Jiminy Cricket will!" Ed said sweating as they reached the hole with the diary. Eddy shoved a board in the wall of the pit and placed Sarah's diary on it. He stretched his body over the hole to the end of the board with Ed holding him in case he slipped. He pushed the diary to the very edge. They left the hole knowing it would be the next day when Sarah would search for the diary.

Wanting to see Sarah's last prowl, Eddy got up early and went to the hole with Ed and, reluctantly, Edd. Ed's insides were oragami; his heart, breaking. Sarah had not even yelled at him yesterday or suspected him of the theft she had experienced. Positioning themselves by the hole behind a bush, they waited. Sitting there, they noticed things they had not before. Like how Rolf's house was so finely painted, how loud the neighborhood actually was, and footsteps leading to the hole which were not their own. They raced over to the hole suprised.

"Has Sarah already been here?" Eddy asked disappointed.

"She would have upset the diary and fell in," Edd said miserably.

"These aren't tenny shoes anyway," Ed mumbled, "They are sandal marks."

Edd noticed this, "Bravo Ed, what a perception." He did not smile however, he noticed that there were no footprints leading away from the hole. He searched frantically round the hole for footprints but there were none. "Oh no, no, no, no!"

"What Double D?" Ed asked.

"There aren't any descending footprints!" Edd was about to cry.

"So?" Eddy shrugged his shoulders.

"That means that someone fell in Eddy. Someone fell in!" Edd looked in the hole, "Hello? Is anyone down there!" It was silent. "Please if you can, make a noise or speak."

"Stop it drama queen," Eddy complained.

"What don't you get? If someone fell in... it's about twenty feet deep Eddy! If someone fell in..."

"I thought you said it was eight."

Edd swallowed hard, "You're right." He stared at the hole, _'Be rational Double D, think rationally. Iiiif those were sandal marks... Johny wears sandals. There's a board lodged in the hole by Eddy. Johny has a board..." _Edd went to the board slowly, he put his head in the hole to look at the underside of it. He swallowed hard at what was written on that board's underside. Looking up at Ed, then Eddy, he startled them with his jaw down and an expression of shock on his face. He shook rapidly.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe the martians stuck their gum on it," Ed obviously did not get that someone had died in the hole.

"You killed Johny Eddy!" Edd yelled in terror.

"No I didn't," Eddy shouted defensively.

"Johny wears sandals, where'd you get this board?"

"Just found it in the street," Eddy answered.

"Yes he did," Ed confirmed.

"Look," Edd pointed. Ed put his head in the hole with Eddy. They went in shock at what was written on it: a smiley face in crayon.

"PLANK!"

"We have to call the G-men!" Ed said with his hands flailing in the air as he ran around his room.

"No," Edd shouted, "We will go to prison." Eddy looked at his hands. He had killed somone. They heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"Sarah, oh Sarah!" A few minutes later Jimmy came into the basement. The boys stared at him. In Jimmy's eyes they looked awfully odd, guilty almost, "Have you seen Sarah, Ed?"

"No," Ed answered.

"I've looked everywhere, you have to know." Jimmy sighed distraughtly. The Eds had one possiblity in their minds. Jimmy left. "Oh no, Sarah must have fallen in the hole! More death is upon our heads gentlemen. I'm going to be sick!" Edd went into the bathroom. He came back to Ed crying bitterly in a corner and Eddy with a lightened face.

"We'll get the Kankers now."

"Do you feel any remorse at all?" Edd was asked being dragged by the feet back to the hole. Ed had his feet and Eddy had the Kanker's family heirloom: the ship in the bottle. He set it on the board making sure he would not fall in.

"Cupcakes!" Ed yelled.

"Ed don't help Eddy, you are innocent and so nice, you don't want to hurt anyone, don't let him kill them!"

"Don't listen to him, we'll all be happier once they are gone." Eddy frowned; he looked insane, he was insane. The mad boy sat in the grass and tried hard not to cry, "I shouldn't have killed Johny, I know, I'm sorry I didn't stop to think before killing Ed's sister, but we'll all be happier once the Kankers are gone." He looked at his bitter tool, the hole, then back at the dirt. There were footprints of tennis shoes. Three different pairs. A smile creeped up his face, "Boys, look at the Kanker's footprints!" Ed and Edd looked at them. They were the Kanker's tracks, and they did not lead away from the hole.

"They are dead," Edd mumbled drained of all his energy. He stepped back and tripped. On the ground, he noticed what had tripped him. There a fairy net sat flat on the ground. Ed helped him up as he was crying and then he picked up the net.

"It's Jimmy's," Ed said pointing to the name on the handle.

"Oh man!" Eddy yelled, "Jimmy fell in too!"

"He must have been looking for Sarah," Edd tried to explain. They turned toward the hole. Once again they felt that eerie fear, but this time they could not shake it off. "This is impossible, they can't die!" He began to cry harder.

"We are cartoons," Ed added holding Edd.

"What?" Eddy questioned Ed's comment. He went over to the hole and looked into it. Squinting and peering, he could not see the bottom anymore. The board hovered over that hole being in the wall. _"What's that?"_ He saw a piece of white cloth in between an edge of the board caught on a splinter. Ed looked at the ground as he patted Edd on the back. There on the ground was a red cap.

"Isn't that Kevin's?" He asked pointing to the object. Edd looked at it, his eyes bulged.

"Oh my, do you think... what was he doing around here?" Edd could not make sense of it anymore. Eddy went by the hole and ripped the cloth piece from the board. It was a sturdy, clean fabric, familiar to Eddy, but he could not remember what it had been a part of.

"What's that Eddy?" Ed asked looking at him hysterically.

"A piece of something."

"Where did you find that?" Edd started shaking again.

"Attached to the board, why? Do you know what this belongs to?"

"Nazz's white tank top," Ed answered and backed up.

"No!" Eddy's mind was racing but then blank, "She couldn't have fallen in the hole! Why would she have been over here, no no!" They looked at the hole, it had taken everyone now.

"Did the hole just get bigger?" Ed asked.

"That is a hole! It is!" Edd tried to push out any supernatural thoughts he was creating in his mind.

"It's not a hole Double D, it's evil. It's, it's taken everyone," Eddy stared in hatred at the hole, in the hole.

"Did the hole just get deeper?" Ed jumped.

"We're next," Edd admitted softly as he finally gave into those supernatural ideas. The earth shook violently as the edge of the hole collapsed.

"NO!" Eddy yelled. The earth underneath them fell into the hole and they plummetted down. Eddy and Ed caught on to the new ledge for dear life. Ed grabbed Edd's hand as he fell almost out of reach. "Climb up!" he begged. They grasped the grass and dirt and tried to climb up. Ed could not climb easy with one hand.

"Try to grab onto something Double D!"

"I can't," Edd looked at the featureless wall, down the hole, then up into Ed's terrified eyes. "Let go and climb up!"

"No!" his two friends yelled. Eddy tried to grab Edd's arm.

"LET GO!"

"No, we'll find another way!" Ed said crying as he tried so hard to hold on. The earth in his grasp slid.

"We are both going to die Ed! LET GO!"

"No!" Eddy watched as the earth came out and Ed fell. He tried to grab him but he fell faster and before long, the two boys were out of sight. And long after that, so were the sounds of their screams. Eddy shook looking down.

"No!" He leaned his chin on the ground as he climbed up with all his might, "Why?" Finally on the ground, he panted in weakness and cried bitterly. He stood and kicked at the hole, "WHY!" The earth then crumbled and he fell into the hole. Making his last sight of the blue, bright sky, he fell into darkness.

"Ah," Rolf exclaimed breathing through his nose. He walked out of his front door and picked up the shovel next to his house. "Rolf feels as fresh as Nana's eyelids with powder!" He walked over to the hole almost skipping he was so happy he was not sick any longer. Rolf looked into the hole he had dug yesterday. "Rolf was lucky no one fell in. Attorney general know nothing!" He looked into the hole and saw an object in it. "Odd. Nincompoop must have dropped wheel board in Rolf's hole!" The tall boy jumped in the hole and picked up the skateboard that lay in the four feet deep cavity. "Rolf will return this device." He got out of the hole and picked up his shovel. Digging into a pile of dirt that lay nearby, he put dirt in the hole. He continued until the hole was filled.

**The End**

**Please review.**


End file.
